Happily Ever Mistaken
by Da Wong
Summary: Kyouya has a huge problem... It's no big deal... just that he now has to married Tamaki because of some stupid stunt that idiot pulled. Now they are to spend one month at a secluded island resort to bond... alone... or so they think.
1. Mistake

**KYO POV**

It had been over an hour...

"Haruhi Fujioka's ours and that's final, Suoh!" my father bellowed at Tamaki's father.

"I'm warning you, Ootori, Haruhi will marry into our family, and that's final!" Tamaki's father said, even louder than my father, "Remember, people said that Haruhi likes MY SON!"

I sighed while sitting side by side on the couch with Tamaki. We had been called in hear to settle something and the something turned out to be this.

Our fathers droned on.

Tamaki turned to me, "Do... you... like Haruhi? My daughter?"

I laughed dryly and fell silent. I really didn't mind what girl I married to. I wanted to achive my goal, I wanted to rule the Ootori companies. But something had delayed me. Namely, Tamaki Suoh and his Host Club.

I found my voice again, "I-"

Tamaki spoke at the same time, "I-"

I motioned for him to spit it out, while Tamaki shook his head.

I sighed and nodded, we spoke together, "I wouldn't mind if you took Haruhi's hand."

I looked at him amazed. Our words were the same, except Tamaki's tone was about 300x louder than mine. So forth, our fathers heard.

"You... wouldn't mind if Kyouya get's Haruhi?" My father said slowly, as though he was testing out the syllables, "I thought you liked Fujioka? She does like you."

Mr. Suoh looked bewildered, "Son?"

I stared at my blushing bestfriend, "Tamaki? Honestly?" I didn't exactly want Haruhi. she was just some crossdresser, yes, she was more interesting than most females, but she was just a girl nonetheless. I didn't want to lose my bestfriend over it. Of course, I would never tell Tamaki i thought of him as my best friend.

Tamaki tried to explain himself, "I do like Haruhi. B-But... I noticed I only like her as a daughter..." he struggled to string his sentences together, "I... eh... want to let Kyouya marry her, I mean ... ugh... nevermind." He looked towards the ground.

"I think Tamaki has to think about this, let's go son," Mr. Suoh said, trying to save Tamaki from his big mouth.

But my father has always been sly, "See? Your son doesn't even want to marry her! Why are you even arguing with me?" He smirked.

"Father, I don't intended to marry her. Leave her be. I don't think she even wants to marry either one of us," I frowned, "Tamaki's let's go and leave our father's be." I grabbed his arm and rushed out of my father's office. The argument was going nowhere and it was beginning to hurt my head.

"Kyouya! Where are we going?" Tamaki whined.

I didn't respond. I hated the fact that we would have to separate and marry away. I may have not showed it. But, I actually did enjoy the idiot's company. I sort of mumbled some nonesense to myself.

"Mon Ami? MON AMI?" What are we doing here?" Tamaki shouted.

I sighed and almost jumped. Why were we back in my room? And why was I still clutching Tamaki's arm? "I don't know exactly... By the way, I don't mind, seriously. Marry Haruhi. All I want to do is be the successor of the Ootori company..." I let go of Tamaki's arm.

"MON AMI! If you're not going to get the good deal, I will not be a bad friend!" Tamaki dramatically spread out his arms, "Neighter of us will marry princess Haruhi!"

_Wow this guy is an idiot. But... I like that. I really do._

**TAMA POV**

I grabbed Kyouya's arm and he stiffened, "Mon ami, tu est loyale! We shall find different wives!" Then I started pulling him out the door.

"Ta-Ma-Ki!" he tried to struggle out of my vice grip, "what the hell are you doing now?"

"Why! We are going to tell our fathers that we are not interested in Haruhi!" I pulled him down the hall, "If worse comes to worse, we'll say were aren't intrested in..."

He smacked his head with his free hand, I continued, "girls."

"WHAT?"

_whoops...._

Our fathers were standing in the hallway, right in front of us.

"Kyouya! Shame to the Ootori family! You two are in love?" Kyouya's father roared.

_Um... I didn't even say he was gay... let alone gay with me... and WHAT? I AM NOT GAY I WAS-_

"Tamaki," my own father rubbed his head, "I bet those french people put things into your mind, and now you've gone and infected Kyouya?" he turned to Mr. Ootori, "I'm sorry my son has had such an impact on yours. Tamaki will surely take responsibly."

_He makes it sound like we've been in bed..._" Father! you're mistaken! I'M A VIRGIN!!!!" I couldn't help myself I HAD to make things clear.

My father laughed, "No... I didn't expect you guys to have gone that far... Hey what do you thing Ootori?" He had a evil glint in his eye.

Kyouya's father nodded, "I'm sure I know what your thinking I agree."

I felt Kyouya go limp in my arms. Why wasn't he talking?

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MARRY!"


	2. Facades

**TAMA POV**

I sat there, seriously in horror. Kyouya and I now had to sign papers. The MARRIAGE papers.

Honestly, if I wasn't going to be a married man soon, my head would be spinning. But unlike me, Kyouya actually was freaking for once.

"Father! We are not in love!" He seemed to have a mental struggle in his mind, "I guarantee we are not, I'll marry Haruhi if you like. I do NOT want to marry Tamaki!"

He was desperate, I wanted to help, but I was totally in shock, I mean, our fathers DID say we were going to get married at once, but I mean, you don't legalize it the next day...

Sometimes being rich had it's bad/horrid points. I slumped into my chair, and I would never do that unless I was either dead, or completely wordless. This thing was my fault. I clutched the pen tightly.

"Kyouya, news'll get out, it will ruin us. Anyways, Suoh and I have decided not to force you two into a forced relationship with Miss Fujioka," Kyouya's father glared at us, "I am sure you will take full responsibility."

"But Father! Mr. Suoh! Nobody heard us, we were just joking," He flashed me a look of panic, _Did he hate me that much? _"We can pretend nothing happened.

"Kyouya," my father finally addressed my bestfriend, "Maids, Butlers, Stalkers..." He switched on the computer and loaded a video.

I could have died at that moment, and by the looks of it, Kyouya was already half dead.

It was a mirage of clips. One of out fathers' telling us we'd get married, and others were public news reports of the bonding of the Ootori and Suoh companies. We were not going to be able to refuse. But there is something called time.

I finally put enough words together to form a sentence, "Father, Mr. Ootori, I think this is too fast. Why don't we postpone the marriage and then let us have time to ourselves to understand each other, clearly.

I shifted away from Kyouya, his face told me he wanted to murder me, not just that, but after he wanted to torture my ghost. I shuddered and tried to stare confidently into my father's glare.

He smiled and pounded me on my back, "Okay! That's my Tamaki! Understanding one another is the key to love!" He turned to the less enthusiastic tall, dark, and handsomes', "I'm sure my dear Ootori friend will agree."

_My father is a lunatic, and what will grandmother think? She will NEVER let me in to the main mansion..._ I turned back to the shadow king and mouthed, 'Trust me' I wanted him to stop abusing me with his stare. I wanted to buy time for us to make a plan.

"Okay! Tamaki!" He nodded to Kyoyua, "Ootori, Yoshio and I have come to a understanding. Take it away," he gestured to Mr. Ootori.

Something in Kyouya's father's freaky smile made us shrink back into our chairs, I dropped the pen onto the desk.

"You two fine gentlemen, will spend a month together in a VERY secluded place!!!"

**KYO POV**

When we finished with the very embarrassing and pride breaking meeting, I dragged Tamaki by the front of his shirt and jerked him into my room.

"W-Wait, I can explain!!!" He pleaded.

I ignored him and slammed the door closed, locked it and smashed his body against the wall. He was taller and heavier, but I was more demanding.

"What the hell did you just do!" I was tempted to thrust a fist into his clueless face, "Getting married was horrid enough, now a couple vacation? You are ruining my life!"

"Kyouya-"

I cut him off, "I wanted my father to see I have potential, now he just thinks that I'm a queer fool that he can amuse himself with!"

Tamaki seemed desperate, but he quietly listened to me rant on.

"Honestly I don't even know why I tried to get close to you! I could have gotten your trust and pushed you completly out of my life," I jabbed a finger into his chest, "You and your host club ruined me!"

Still, Tamaki stayed silent.

"You like Haruhi! Why did you push her towards me?" I punched him in his gut, "Dammit!"

"Kyouya..." He spoke solemnly, "It's summer vacation, no one will know, if we disappear from the media for a month, the paparazzi will calmed down and maybe we can persuade out fathers into changing the plans. Even if that doesn't work, we can think of a plan B there."

I still glared, "You do everything without asking me, you know your plan has many faults!"

"You have a better?" He challenged me.

I backed away from him, I didn't, "Well, if reporters know that we are going to someplace, ALONE, they'll seriously think we are not... normal."

"But if we stay here..." His sturdy stare made me shudder, "We'll get married and nothing can stop it. You seriously think I'm only trying to save my own face? Or do you just think it's only your pride that is damaged? Remember my life goal is moving into the main mansion and reuniting to my mother. You think all this hasn't caused a uproar in my own life?"

I was taken aback, for once, Tamaki seemed to be more stable than me, more ready than me, more planned than me, "Tamaki..." I whispered, and stumbled onto the edge of my bed.

He had more to lose. And he was risking everything. Not only for himself, but for both of us. All I have been thinking about was myself. I was, for once, feeling guilty.

"I know you don't like me very much, I know I have been annoying," He remained mature, "But I am sure we can think of something, after, I will disappear from your life. I promise."

"No, Tamaki... I-"

He unlocked the door and opened it, "I promise, work with me and I will not bother you anymore. See you later," He closed the door behind him.

I sat there in shock. It was information overload. I was totally helpless of my situation.

My best friend thought I hated him. He revealed his real feelings. He's always been so cheerful. He never let his troubles show.

I laid onto my bed, and suddenly felt extremely tired when the full effects of today go to me, "What have I done?"

I was his bestfriend. He trusted me more than anyone in the world. Now, I had just blamed him for everything. I shot passed his cheerful facade just as he broke my serious one. I had really hurt him. I hurt him even though I owed it all to him that I wasn't married right this moment.

I didn't feel myself say it, but my voice rang out loud and clear.

"Sorry."

* * *

Reviews please!!! Luvya =)


	3. Secluded?

**KYO POV**

I totally didn't know what I was getting myself into. For once, I was trusting Tamaki's judgment. So... we were going to spend a month alone... and if we hadn't come up with a plan by then, we'd... marry.

I snapped my suitcase closed, we are going to leave for our 'love' voyage tomorrow morning. Bright and early. Damn I hate early mornings.

I was about to lift the packed case to the ground when my to-be fiance barged in. I guess he had forgotten that I blamed him for all this.

"Kyouya! Need you pack so much?" he exclaimed over dramatically, "I mean, we are on vacation!"

"Excuse me?" I growled, I was already getting a huge headache, "What do you mean vacation? We are to leave for a month and then we come back with a plan, simple, easy."

"Dear Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted, "This is also our summer vacation now! Relax at least for now and then it's school! It-"

I cut in, "Honestly Tamaki, do you think I will survive at school when we are married? My face with get ruined!" He was right though it was summer vacation, I was going to try and relax, but something like 'this' had happened.

The delusional idiot shrugged, stretched and pulled my suitcase to the ground as he leaped onto my bed, "Fine, Kyouya bring whatever you like, but I am sure that wherever we're going, there won't be any Internet connection."

I was about to argue back, but I froze... _No... Connection... Secluded... _I groaned, "Typical, so you have no idea where we're going?" I sat onto the edge of my bed since Tamaki was sprawled upon it.

"None whatsoever, you know our fathers, yours is sly and mine is bizarre, I see where most of your genes come from," The french blockhead expressed.

_Wow... _"As do I..." I tried to stifle a chuckle. Bizarre was the exact word I would use for Tamaki.

As I expected, he was too much of a simpleton to take it as an offense, "Why thank you, I guess I did get his good looks..." He turned over to his stomach, "I wonder where we're going though... won't it be scary being in a deserted rain forest, snakes, bugs..." He sighed.

"I don't think they are out to kill us, we are needed for future use," I shoved Tamaki aside and smoothed out my sheets.

The incompetent idiot just laid down again, "Future use... you sound so evil, I mean you could have said to be heirs or to succeed the preceded..."

"Do you not understand the meaning of being a 3rd son? I will not inherit anything, the reason why I may have to marry you is because I am not needed, I can be played with," I suddenly felt hate towards my best friend to be husband yet again, "Do you know how it feels? I've been working so hard to build up a structure and you just come and bulldoze it down, I really don't give a bull about anything other than hurting my face even more." That was partially true.

For a moment we sat in silence, I guess my rant was quite the... Tamaki chuckled, breaking the awkward moment.

"Okay, fine believe what you like. Just think the only thing that can get hurt is your pride," The blond sat up and stared at me, eye to eye, "But do not think that you are the only person in the world that's on your team.

"No, the only person I can trust is myself," Anger swirled in my head, I needed a breather from Tamaki's face, "I don't even think we should be friends."

I could see Tamaki sort of puff up, "Wow... yeah, let's not be friends let's be husbands... that seems great," This was one of the very few times Tamaki uses sarcasm, "I do not care, Tu est une imbécile!" (You are a idiot/imbecile!) _The suoh heir wasn't the only french educated Host._

Honestly this was one of the times where I really doubted I should have come in contact with such a self-centered idiot, "Fine, let's stop with the arguing and plan first, if you don't want to play on our 'vacation' we mind as well plan here."

"Je ne sais pas..." (I don't know...) The knucklehead reverted to his french, "Que pensez-tu?" (What do you think?)

"I don't know, fine, sleep on it," I glanced at my digital clock, '8:00 pm', "If you don't want me to tear you apart, then I suggest you move it so I can get settled in." Honestly I didn't want to mess up my chances of getting Tamaki to corperate with me with his short attention spand and all.

Now Tamaki looked nervous, "Pardon... (Sorry...) I was... eh... told to... um... s-sleep h-here..."

"Father!" I growled under my breath, "Tamaki take the floor! I'm going to take a bath, you'd better be asleep by the time I'm done!"

"What?! The floor is so cold and hard! I can't sleep!" He gasped.

It wasn't like I cared, "None of my business."

I left him whining.

**TAMA POV**

My back hurt, my head hurt...

You know, floors are bad on your back? Even if it was very high quality carpet.

"Kyouya..." I said tentatively, "Are we there yet?"

I gasp as the private plane lurched from minor turbulence.

"Tamaki will you quiet down? And YES! FINALLY the island is near..." My best friend groaned, maybe he had a case of annoyance from the plane motors or something. And oh, did I mention we were going to this uninhabited island in the middle of the Pacific ocean by the equator? No Internet access, no cell phone signals, no ... anything except a cabin full a food apparently.

"Okay, then," I sighed, I was minorly worried about getting killed by this Ootori, "Oh it has beaches! Oh I see our cabin!"

I waited in silence as the plane landed, it was sure bumpy.

When the plane stopped completely, Kyouya held my down until the pilot had unpacked our things and slid open the passenger compartment. _Jeez, talk about having no fun at all!_

Soon, the plane left us and our stuff on the beach. Me and Kyouya.

"So............." I said nervously, "Want to go to our cabin?"

"No, I'd rather ... wait..."


	4. Intruders

I totally understand... my french... is not ... the best, I tried though, if you actually are offended I apologize. But if you actually want to help, please just tell me "how" to correct it... p&ty

I haven't updated in like... forever, I know. School is the death of me.

And yes, I do think the plot is quick too, but I don't want it to end up like my other stories that were like... 30 chapters long. I dunno, my mind just jumps from one plot to another.

I hope you guys'll forgive me :D

Here we go!

* * *

**TAMA POV**

Did you know? Honestly I didn't know. 'Secluded' islands have tour guides! True, there was only one cabin for guests on it, it was on the right. There was a huge building to the left which was called, "EVERYTHING YOU NEED"

For some reason the sign scared me.

I sighed and followed the tour guide, who, apparently spoke no word of English. All he did was motion to the cabin.

"To the cabin? Is that where we're are staying?" I asked him politely.

The tanned man nodded and grunted to two other hosts. They nodded and grabbed our luggage.

I nudged Kyouya, "Hey, is guess we're going in! See, not everything goes your way!"

I could see that this was tormenting him, but I wanted some revenge. I was actually still kind of hurting from sleeping on the ground.

"You could say that again..." my best friend growled, "Honestly I think I should just turn back, I don't care if we have to marry straight away once we get there..."

I shook my head, "Kyo, we can still plan, okay? Be patient."

The tour guide tugged at my sleeve, "Up!"

I nodded and pushed Kyouya ahead of me, "I think we should get to the cabin before we do anything."

"Man, I wish I just stayed home..." My 'fiance' groaned. Although he seemed ticked, he followed the tour guide.

_Step by step, we were getting lured in._

_Deeper and deeper._

_Until we cannot turn back..._

**KYO POV**

If I didn't have a raging headache right now, I'd probably tear down this cabin and commit suicide. The guides had left us alone to mind our own 'things'. It had been over and hour since we arrive and this person...

"Kyouya! LOOK! Teddy bears! Kuma-chan can play with them!" The blond screamed at me, while he put his ridiculous stuffed bear in between the low quality child toys. His luggage was laying all over the ground, which was oddly a soft red-ish carpet.

I groaned and pulled a pillow from the other side of the bed and sandwiched my head between two, "Tamaki, GO DIE!"

The smell of the house made me want to puke, it was some sort of... perfume. Even though it looked like it was a simple wood cabin from the beach, the inside was quite... luxerious. A full sized bath and soft couches. The kitchen was packed with food. It was a bit cramped though.

Oh... did I mention that I was laying on the only bed in this whole undersized suite? And it just happened to be covered with a PINK bedspread. With that white fluffy stuff on the sides...

"Aww Kyouya! Don't be like that! Your such a pessimist! Look outside! The beautiful beach!" I watched as the immature grown man twirled around over dramatically, " Let's go outside once we finish packing!"

"How about I murder you and I tell everyone you fell off a boat and drowned?" I laughed hollowly, I think I had just lost my mind, "No, better yet, I can pierce a knife through your heart and say you couldn't take to pressure of being the Suoh..." I let my words fade and watched Tamaki's face pale. Sometimes wild imaginations go too far.

"Ugh... okay okay," He started turning green, "I'll be outside if you need me and I'll leave the door open so this smell can fade, DON'T KILL ME!"

Silently, I thanked him, "Go on!"

He scrambled to put on his shoes and ran out the door, "I'll be back soon!" He called, "Start unpacking your own stuff okay?

_Ugh... What am I to him? A wife? _I rolled over so that I could actually breath. The wind coming through the door blew away my horrid thoughts, it was kind of relaxing. Well, if you minus the shreiking person outside and...

Wait... why was Tamaki screaming his head off? I tored out the cabin and ran down the short path, which connects the cabin and the beach.

"TAMAKI! What's wr-"

A hand stopped me from continuing and the owner of the hand stroked my chin, "Dear Kyouya, hello!"

A identical person was standing over a pained Tamaki.

* * *

Again, I applogize if I have offended any french speaking person... french is my 4th language and a language of which I am still learning...

**Plz Review !**


	5. Disappear!

**HIKA POV**

"Hey Kao!" I called to my brother; who was standing too close (for my comfort) to Kyouya, "I wonder why the love birds have landed on 'OUR' Island?"

My brother laughed and hung one arm around Kyouya, "I wonder... hmm... maybe because they need time to get 'familiar' with each other?"

I had to laugh at Kyouya's face when my brother blew air in his ear, "DUDE! I hope they don't do anything funny, because I think I'll puke," I made gagging noises and-

Kyouya slapped away Kaoru's hand, which was still hovering below his chin, "Cut the idle chat you two, what happened to him?" The shadow king gestured to the still on the ground pained Tamaki.

I stepped away from the blond and reached my brother, "Oh him? He's just shocked that two handsome guys, by the way, handsomer than you, are on this Island... oh... and he slipped on some moss."

My brother and I watched as Kyoyua checked Tamaki for injuries, "Hey Kaoru... they do look like a married couple," I said under my breath.

"Yeah," Kaoru whispered, "And Kyouya's, the wife... Tamaki... is the child-like husband."

"I TOLD YOU!" Kyouya roared in a way that I suspected he heard us, "Cut the idle chat! Now help me carry this idiot to the cabin!. He has a twisted ankle."

**KYOU POV**

I couldn't believe my horrible luck. First I was told I had to get married to a guy, and not to mention the most idiotic person I know, and NOW I was stuck on some island. Stuck on some island with a PAIR of red-headed idiots and a blond SUPER idiot.

We were in the cabin, we had finally carried the lazy-ass into the cabin.

"Kyouya! I think I broke it! KYOUYA!" Tamaki screamed.

I was getting a HUGE headache. I didn't even understand why I was mixed up in this mess, "TAMAKI! Will you shut it? I thought we were here to just figure a way out of this predicament, it's hard enough just staying in a room with you, I may just want to kick you out, then you'll be out in the cold night all by yourself. Who knows? you might get eaten for a midnight snack by some wolves. THAT will rid me of the dirty work." I smiled at the blond, "Anyways, it's not broken, if it was you'd be screaming and crying none-stop."

The room grew silent, not only because of my dark speech, but because someone was missing. And that very person was screaming his lungs off.

Hikaru.

**KAO POV**

My brother was somewhere. I had no idea where. The yells for help seemed to be coming from every direction. I should have stopped him when he said he wanted to take a breather. The cinnamon essence was probably killing him.

Honestly, I couldn't believe Hikaru. We had just landed and he was already lost. If he had gone into the forest we'd probably never see him again. Yes, the Island was small, but the forest was thick and it covered more than two thirds of the area.

I shouted out my brother's name, if only the mountains didn't reflect the sound so freaking much. Yes, I could always call for help and blow up this place and reduce the mountains to mere dust, but then... my brother would probably die, if not from the explosion, the falling pieces of rock. Anyways, I didn't want to blow up this place, it was the definition of relaxation for me and Hikaru. It was the one place that we could spend time all alone. Our world's lock was forced opened and a war happened. Now it's nothing but a faint memory. But I think that's just fate.

I spotted Kyouya standing on top of a miniature mountain.

"KYOUYA!" I yelled, scrambling off my own rock and climbing his, "Will you just help me find him? Please?"

The dark man started rubbing his temples, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to look for a ledge that is high enough off the ground. If we get on top of a high area, the echoes may just come up from on direction."

"DUDE, you do that! I'm going to look from the ground. I am not going to waste my time," I shouted as I slid down back to the sandy ground.

Suddenly the screams stopped.

**TAMA POV**

I have never felt this usless before. Both Kaoru and Kyouya we out looking for Hikaru and yet I was the one stuck in this foul smelling cabin. All I could do was wait... not. If I could just find something sturdy enough for me to lean my weigh on...

* * *

OMG I went Twin emo again... but oh well... Hey, should this be a Tama/Kyou pairing? Cuz I've been thinking of other ones for this fic. Review?


	6. Two in a Room

Hmmm... really? A Tama/Kyou and Hika/Kao fic? Typical... I DO like it... but someone said it was too typical. I want this story to be remembered, not as a "just another story" kinda thing, but oh well, my writing ain't that good anyways...

* * *

**TAMA POV**

Hikaru stopped screaming.

_Something must have happened!_ I grabbed a loose branch from a tree and pulled it off. _Perfect... now, to get down these blasted steps._

Slowly... too slowly for my liking, I made my way down the hill. My friends really need me right now. I had to help.

The only problem was that Hikaru stopped shouting.

I was almost there now. I could practically taste the tides on the beach.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a person jumped me. I screamed.

Everything went black.

**KYO POV**

One word came to my mind when I heard Tamaki's voice echo off the canyons... shit.

My mind went reeling and I launched myself off the rock. I have no idea how I landed on (or even managed to not crush) my two feet, but I was off, running back to the cabin.

When I got there, Tamaki wasn't there. _That... idiot._

I hurled my weight onto the double, foul smelling bed and remained there. Everything was happening so fast. One second I was about to enjoy my summer holidays and the next... I'm here with 3 other creeps. It was all too fast.

No Internet, no cells... No connection with the real world.

There was a knock on the door and guess who was there? The only person that wasn't "missing." Kaoru. Kaoru because Hikaru wouldn't have knocked.

He came to sit on the otherside of the bed, "You know, Tamaki screamed..." His piercing eyes met my own tired gaze, "It's only us now ain't it?" He leaned back and laid beside me. Near.

Too Near.

I shifted away from the unpredictable younger man, "Eh... Kaoru, shouldn't we be looking for your brother... and Tamaki?" I was uncomfortable.

Kaoru didn't react. Instead he closed his eyes, "I just want to sleep. We can look for them later, okay?" Instantly I agreed with his decision. No idea why, but I did. Maybe with was the cinnamon essence that was bothering me...

This guy is pretty... and that was coming from me. His long eye lashes, sweet voice, soft hair, giving personality... he was so different than everyone else, yet he was the one left out. Hikaru had moved onto Haruhi. Haruhi... had barely considered the younger Hitachiin.

_I'm surprised that the kid wasn't on the brink of breaking..._

Kaoru ran his hands through his hair. Petit hands...

His pale smooth skin was such a contrast compared to his delicate lips. They were as red as cherries.

"Like what you see?" Kaoru murmured with a tired tone. He was clearly tired, but he still managed to put one of those wicked Hitachiin smirks on his face, "Love," I had been staring so intently at his lips, I hadn't noticed that he had opened his eyes. His eyes met mine once again and the pair of golden orbs bore into me.

I felt my face burn. Literally, burn. I, Kyouya Ootori was not a pervert. I was... just observant, "Um... no, I was just thinking," I needed a cover, "I think Tamaki and Hikaru's just fooling around, so-" I got up from the bed, "No need to worry."

I knew that Kaoru understood that I didn't want to push on this subject anymore, but he was a Hitachiin after all. Of course the guy pushed. HARD.

"You like me don't you?" He sat up and fluttered his eyelashes, "You'd do anything for me... wouldn't you?"

I had nothing to say. Nothing he said was the truth to what I was feeling. Yet, it wasn't entirely false. The devil child crawled towards me, his beautiful eyes never casting it's evil gaze away. I was a prisoner, bound without chains.

I came to my senses and backed away, "Sorry Hitachiin, you are mistaken," I cleared my throat, "I think I-"

Too late, I couldn't make up my mind... what I'd like to do anyways.

Kaoru grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a kiss.

And then I think I lost myself for a few moments. Kaoru was pretty and all... but... there was something wrong about this. Something was pulling me away.

No, I was positive that I didn't go for guys, nor guys that looked like girls. Though I do understand that love has no gender limits. I pulled away, but Kaoru pressed into me harder.

_And to think this is how my first ends..._

I thrust Kaoru down onto the bed and sneered as his steady gaze wavered. I kept his body down with my own, "Want me to hurt you?" I tightened my grip on his shoulders, "Do you?"

**KAO POV**

Fear was the last thing I was thinking about.

I stared right at the formerly stoic man, "What if I say I do?" I was totally NOT going to lose at my own game, "What if I really do?"

Kyouya hesitated and I took advantage of the moment to roll both of us over. Once again I had the advantage.

Fear clouded Kyouya's eyes and I had to smile. To think I could be the dominant one over this guy. Who would've known?

I didn't love him. I just wanted to have some power over somebody. I wanted someone to love and cherish me. Truth be told, I was guilty that I was doing this, but I knew the harm wouldn't be permanent. I KNEW it wouldn't work.

He punched my face and my face exploded with pain. I surrendered my position over him so that I could clutch my face.

"Kaoru!" he barked, "Don't you ever do that again or I won't forgive you."

I swore and pounded the bedspread with my free hand, "You little-" Tears spilled from my eyes. It was partially from pain, but it was also from two other things.

Regret and loneliness.

It was like I had faded into the back round. No one loved me first anymore. I was nobody'sfirst pick now. I felt like I was just there. If I wasn't loved by anyone, I'd like to at least be hated thoroughly.

"I'm sorry," even though I was half blinded from my own salty tears, I saw Kyouya's uninterested face, "I-I really sorry."

Kyouya's voice toned down, "Kid, I'm mad, yes. But I do forgive you," He sighed, "Kaoru," He continued softly, "People do care for you. You're not forgotten."

I couldn't believe it but I was still surprised, he understood. My heart skipped a beat when he put a gentle hand on my own.

I wiped away my tears, "I know, I... think I was a little... never mind," I took a shaky breath, "Look, I think we should forget about this and find Hikaru and Tamaki."

Kyouya laughed, "It sounds like you're the one that was being violated." He grinned, "someone will love you forever. I know he will."

I frowned, but dismissed my questions, there was something else nagging me, "Hey Kyouya..." I took my hand from Kyoyua's grip wrapped my arm around this broad shoulders. His hand was meant for someone else, "You're in love with Tamaki aren't you?"

Instead of freaking out, Kyouya stared away.

_Interesting..._

* * *

STILL undecided if it should be a original TamaKyou and HikaKao fic... oh well...

Review?

Ohh yeah, if you want me to update this fic, then go to my profile and vote for it... I only updated this one cuz of the reviews, but usually, I look at the votes.


	7. Two in a Hole

**HIKA POV**

My face burned. I had fell into this hole of some sort. It was night by now and my throat was raw from my screams. The air was chilly and I lonely. Kaoru... where was he?  
I grabbed a piece of loose root from one of the four dirt 'walls' and tested my weight on it. My wrist burned. When I fell, I probably twisted it... this is a fucking joke...

I swore again and looked around. I couldn't see much, but what I did see didn't help much. A few leaves, twigs and a single large rock. I sat back down.

There was nothing to do but wait for Kaoru to save me. I mean, he must be looking for me this instant. I mean, he's my brother and all.

I closed my eyes and leaned against a mud wall, then slid down to the dirt ground. All I wanted to do was explore and things... ended up like this...

Hours passed and Kaoru or any of the others didn't seem close to where I was.

I groaned and got up again. I had my energy back so I should try again.

I grabbed a thin branch and ripped it into two even halves. Next, I ripped off a piece of my T-shirt and wrapped it around my injured wrist lightly. I slipped the sticks on either side and used my teeth to tie a secure knot.

A rough, but an effective brace, ahhh I guess being rich and well educated pays off.

I wanted to try to climb up again.

It really wasn't a deep hole. A little more than 10 feet high and about 6 feet wide both ways.

I grinned grimly, "Here we go!" I grabbed the same root with my good hand and tugged my self up. By the time my hand reached level ground, I was quite sweaty. My injuried hand pulsed with discomfort.

With almost (in my opinion) super man strength I hauled my whole body up. Right at that moment I heard rustling and a hand appeared through the bushes.

Startled, I jumped at it, thinking it was Kaoru.

I landed on the man and he screamed. _Definitely NOT Kao._

As soon as he stopped screaming, he lurched backwards...

Back into the hole we go...

**KAO POV**

I opened my eyes and froze.

Kyouya was beside me, glaring.

Slowly, I turned around, so that I didn't face this guy...

"KAORU!!!!!"

I leaped out of the bed, immediately regretting it. It was so frickin' cold... But I'd rather freeze to death than be in the hands of an angry Kyouya...

We must've fallen asleep while waiting for the return of our companions. But I don't get how we both ended up on the bed. Or... were we... god did I drink?

I turned back to Kyouya, "Hey, what's up? Why so stone faced?" Frick, all I could come up with right now is cheesy stuff but that what I get for living with Hikaru,"I'll just go t-take a walk now..."

Kyouya growled, "Get your clothes and put on your shoes. We're going to look for the two morons now," he glared, "Say anything about our conversation last night... I shall kill you."

I gulped, "Yessir!"

**TAMA POV**

_Ahhh my back,_it felt like I had aged half a century and had arthritis... or... that I was laying on something very bumpy.

I rolled off and grimacedat the sound of my spine cracking. It was sunny now... the sun rays peeked out from the thich trees. It was the next day.

The thing I was atop of groaned, "About time, look, I'm sorry I jumped on you, I- TAMAKI!"

"Hikaru," I yelled, "How did we get here?" I stood up with difficulty, "We have got to get back."

The redhead also stood, "Yes I know we have to," He was half mocking me, "Look, you're gunna have to figure out a way, my wrist is probably severely twisted now," He raised up his man made brace, the brace was broken, "When I we fell into the hole, I landed on my hand... hurts like hell... At least it ain't broken... or I'd be screaming."

I sighed, "Yeah, luckily it isn't," I looked around, "Fine, but it looks like those handholds," I gestured at the broken roots in the dirt,"Cannot hold MY weight, and probably won't hold yours again." I eyed Hikaru's bony frame, "Hey, how heavy are you?"

Hikaru grinned, "I fail to see the importance of that question," he closed his eyes.

"Yet, it is an important factor of this escape route," I smirked, "You fail to see how much of a girl you're being."

Hikaru kept his grin, "Wow, some of US has rubbed off on you ehh?" He smiled, "I'm light enough for you to lift, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Right..."

* * *

Lol... I'm kinda running outta ideas, but I assure you, that it'll end up TamaKyo or KyoTama (Whichever one you guys prefer) and HikaKao 3

And vote and review, Plz and Thnx =3


	8. Danger

**HIKA POV**

We were up. Tamaki actually lifted me up and out of the dirt prison all in one go and on his first try too. To think a guy like him could lift me. After, with MY single-handed help, Tamaki too, was up in a few minutes, after breaking about a hundred weak roots to use as steps.

Even though Tamaki was physically stronger than me, I am smarter... or rather wiser. Anyways, both Kaoru and I believed brains were dominant over brawn. I just didn't know Tamaki had any of the two. And hey he was older and taller than me, it wasn't surprising he was a tad athletic. Also, Tamaki may have the 2nd highest score in the class, but as you can see, he ain't wise.

"Where are we?" Tamaki asked. A typical question asked from a typical mind.

I snorted, "You should know. You were the one who made up both fall in the hole," I scanned our surroundings, green... great. My voice was still hoarse from all the screaming I did yesterday, but I still wanted to mock Tamaki, "You know, YOU are the one that was beening a girl, I mean, I jumped on top of you and you scream your ass off."

He groaned but didn't respond. Not in the mood for my type of jokes I guess.

It wasn't until I deicided to give up trying to figure out where we were, that I glanced at Tamaki. He was sitting down and his back was against a tree. He was trying to get his show off his foot.

Oh shit, I had forgotten all about HIS injury; his ankle. He had lift me out of the hole and I still didn't see that he was in pain. I do admit to being a little ignorant at times I guess. And to think Kaoru and I caused his injury ... and it came back to hurt me. A cycle of misfortune or rather, what comes around, goes around.

"Dude, your ankle! Does it hurt?" I panicked for a moment, guilt overruled any smart remark I would have come up with, "Wait, I'll make a brace! You shouldn't have forced yourself to lift us up!" I grabbed a study branch off the ground, "Rest here." I ordered.

"Hikaru, look, don't bother," He smiled slightly and gave up trying to get his, probably swollen foot out of the shoe, "Yeah, I think I was on the path when you jumped me," his signature goofy grin appeared on his face, "Anyways, Kyouya would hurt me more if we don't get back quick," his grin faltered, "Not to mention, I'd probably get him to hate me more..."

For a moment I saw sadness in his eyes. I wonder why... I mean, Tamaki didn't 'like' Kyouya that way did he? Last time I checked, he was head over heels for Haruhi. Well, I am too, but this guy was totally blind of everything else, but her. So blind, that he thought of Haruhi like a daughter instead of someone he was crushing on. To me, his logic was as straight as a circle.

Of course, I wouldn't doubt that Tamaki just realized that, he, himself, swung... that-a-way. Not like I would look down on him if he were. I wasn't against that. Also... that would mean no one would compete with me for Haruhi, then I'd - no, Kaoru is still my number one.

I stared at the guy wincing, as he struggled to put himself up, diggind his fingernails into the tree bark behind him. Slowly, he pulled himself up. He was half sitting and half standing when I finally came to my senses to help him.

Tamaki was a pretty great guy and no matter how my brother and I diss him, we did consider him as a friend. A friend we bullied a lot, but still, a friend. Even if Haruhi wasn't in the bargan, I would want Tamaki to find the person he liked with all his heart.

Tamaki groaned again and swallowed nervously, "You can go first, and find Kyouya and Kaoru," it seemed like he wanted to be hero, "I'll wait here, because I'll probably slow you down."

"No way, man!" I muttered while slinging Tamaki's arm so it rested on my shoulder, "I'm not gunna freaking look for you again!" Hey, I thought nice, but I still was the meaner of the devil types, I needed to keep my image, "look, come with me, or stay here and die for all I care."

Tamaki laughed cheerfully, "Fine, I owe you then."

I snorted, "Yeah, just don't get in my way," I slung Tamaki's arm over my shoulders, careful not to hurt my own injury, "Come on now!"

Tamaki grunted and we took a few steps forward, "I'm pretty sure we fell down a steep area, because we aren't exactly close to the trail are we?" I told Tamaki, "But we aren't far, that's for sure."

When Tamaki said nothing, I glanced at him. His eyes were trailed on to something ahead of us, fear was evident in his eyes.

My gaze followed his and I think my blood froze, my heart stopped.

I couldn't breathe.

The cold metal made contact with my forehead and I heard Tamaki gasp as we backed away.

With those guns pointed at us, all I could do was scream.

* * *

And vote and review, Plz and Thnx =3


End file.
